Boy who owned a magic hamster
This individual (born c. 1980) was a wizard who started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991. - GBA version Biography This boy was born somewhere in the British Isles, in c. 1980. He was the son of a witch and a wizard who, apparently, had limited means and were integrated in Muggle society — he would note, in his Hogwarts years, that his mum and dad saved money on the light bill by using the Wand-Lighting Charm instead. He started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1991-1992 school year, and was sorted to Slytherin. Before the first-years' first Potions class, he expressed his excitement and his love for fizzy things ("Will we be making fizzy potions today? I love fizzy things."), but afterwards did not seem to have enjoyed Severus Snape's lecture. He stood in the Dungeons and commented to his friends that "I had a bad day in potions class. Is my hair on fire?". He did not complete Snape's assignment of gathering all the ingredients for the Wiggenweld Potion (only Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to procure Wiggentree bark) — at one point, he asked around what dittany looked like, as Gregory Goyle had told him it looked like a yeti. Shortly before the Hallowe'en feast, he stood by a Slytherin girl in the Entrance Hall, as he had apparently misplaced his magic hamster. Shortly before Transfiguration class, he paced by the First-floor corridor, and nervously asked Harry Potter if turning something into a bat or a large moth would be sufficient to pass the Avifors test. This suggests that he was not particularly accomplished in the subject. He made fun of Quirinus Quirrell, by saying "I don't know what's wrapped tighter, Quirrell's nerves or his turban". At some point in the school year, he heard something sniffing around behind the door to the Forbidden Corridor and ran all the way back to his common room. On another occasion, he and Vincent Crabbe snuck to the observatory up on the Astronomy Tower and spent the night eating Pumpkin Pasties. Throghout the school year, he was confident that Slytherin Quidditch team would win the Quidditch Cup, and offered to clear the mantle in the common room to give the Cup a place of honour (although, according to him, it needed dusting, anyway). He attended breakfast in the Great Hall on the day of the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match, where he asked if anyone knew any good Cribbing Spells. Behind the scenes *This student is clearly a first-year from his dialogue and presence in first-year classes. In spite of this fact, there are multiple Prefects during night-time sneak missions that bear his likeness. *By bringing a hamster, the student broke school rules, as students are only allowed to bring a cat or a toad or an owl as pets. *J. K. Rowling revealed on Twitter that there is no tuition fee at Hogwarts, and that the British Ministry of Magic covers all costs. It's unknown why his parents had to save money to send him to Hogwarts. It is possible that he referred to the costs of books and other equipment, though second hand books are available at Hogwarts. Appearances * Notes and references Category:British individuals Category:Males Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Unidentified individuals Category:Wizards